Sillón de cuero rojo
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Las apuestas no son buenas al perderla entre amigos, menos con esa clase de amigos. La universidad no es fácil y este hombre te pondrá cuesta arriba, "todo". -Mystrade-


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Seb es de Jim y vice versa.

Esto es básicamente...las locurillas que hacian Grey y Myc en la universidad.

También es bastante **PWP.**

* * *

**Notas**: Esta historia participa en el reto **"Triple Equis de el foro I'm Sherlocked.**"

**Kink: **Lestrade: Barra separadora

* * *

**Sillón de cuero rojo.**

La música resonaba por el bar y Greg aun no podía creer que siguiera allí, después de los juramentos de que el no pisaría jamás un lugar como ese. Suspiro resignado y se recargo en el sofá de color rojo en el cual yacía sentado; el vaso de ron que descansaba en la mesa fue a dar a sus labios lentamente, mientras observaba a varios de sus amigos de la facultad mientras bebían, coqueteaban y trataban de convencer a las chicas del lugar para irse juntos a un lugar mas "apropiado".  
Rio y negó con la cabeza ligeramente ante la mirada confundida de uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Que pasa Greg? -Inquirió con una media sonrisa, llevando su mirada hasta donde el pelicano observaba, logrando divisar a uno de los chicos con una pelirroja, quien lucia bastante molesta, para dar paso a la bofetada sonora y el ondular de su cabello al irse.  
Ambos chicos se carcajearon ante el rechazo que la chica le había dado a su amigo, mientras que este, adolorido por la bofetada, regresaba a la mesa quitándole el trago a Greg y bebiéndolo.

-¿De que se ríen? No es divertido –Espeto molesto, mientras apretaba los labios para poder volver a sentir la mejilla nuevamente.

-Oh, claro que lo es si te ha dejado marcada la mano -dijo el otro, divertido.

-Esa chica es más frígida que el hielo -Se excuso el fallido casanova, terminando hasta la última gota del trago de Lestrade.  
-Vamos, no ha de ser tan difícil, es solo que tú ya no sabes como conquistar a una chica.-Dijo Greg quitándole el vaso ya vacío a su amigo. Éste le miro incrédulo y sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza. Apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y miro a Greg, sonriéndole.

-¿Eso crees?- Gregory asintió-Esta bien…-Espetó haciendo una ligera pausa-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella te dará una bofetada en cuanto trates de hablarle.  
Greg le miro algo aprehensivo pero se levanto de la mesa y busco con la mirada a la chica.  
-¿Que gano yo? -Inquirió mientras trataba de divisarla entre tanta gente.

-¿Una noche de sexo desenfrenado? -Respondió el otro con sarcasmo. Greg rio y negó.  
-Hablo en serio, ¿que gano?-Ambos chicos que aun yacían sentados se miraron pensativos hasta que uno de ellos se levanto con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Saben lo que es el BDSM? -Inquirió mirando a ambos chicos.

•. •. •. •. •.

Greg miro el reloj que tenia en la muñeca y suspiro. No podía creer que en verdad los inútiles de sus amigos le hubieran literalmente obligado a eso; ahora se encontraba el solo, en una mesa vacía y con una botella de alcohol en esta, dando una primera impresión de despreocupación y tranquilidad, cosa que no tenía.

La apuesta que habían hecho consistía en que, si lograba convencer a la pelirroja de pasar la noche con el, su amigo abofeteado tendría que estar en el mismo bar, solo y esperando a la primera persona que le abordase, dejándose hacer lo que este quisiera, independientemente si fuese hombre o mujer.  
Y si la pelirroja le abofeteaba, el tenia que pasar por eso; y lamentablemente la chica le volteo el rostro de una bofetada seguido de un _"Tu y tus amigos son unos vulgares"._

Le había ido peor de lo que creía.

Así que ahí estaba, el solo en aquel bar mirando como los minutos pasaban lentamente, haciéndole morirse internamente de nerviosismo. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de que eso hubiera sido una buena idea; ¿que tal si le llegaba un pervertido, un asesino, o peor aun, alguien que le iba todo eso?

Los nervios le carcomían la cabeza hasta que por sobre la música escandalosa de aquel bar logro escuchar risas, voces y logro divisar a un grupo de jóvenes quienes literalmente traían a rastras a un castaño quien parecía estar ahí en contra de su voluntad, divisando a otro chico quien se lo comía con la mirada, dedicándole un guiño y una sonrisa picara.

Esto hizo que Greg se hundiera un poco en su asiento, bebiendo una considerable cantidad de alcohol en un solo trago, debido al nerviosismo.

Su mirada se siguió enfocando en aquellos chicos durante un rato, notando como el castaño los miraba con odio y rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando en muestra de fastidio, justo antes de que uno de ellos le diera un vaso de lo que Greg creía era lo mismo que él tomaba.

Los minutos fueron pasando y las bebidas del chico castaño también, sorprendiendo a Greg debido a la rapidez con la cual los consumía. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y termino recostándose en esta, dejando tanto la botella de alcohol de lado como ignorando el hecho de que aquel grupo de chicos comenzaban a señalarlo y a hablar con aquel castaño.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Mycroft no será capaz de ir a donde el y proponerle algo indecente -Decían dos de los amigos del castaño. Mycroft giro la cabeza y los miro interrogante.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente? –Solicitó, mientras dejaba el vaso con ron del cual se estaba sirviendo en la barra. La risa de sus dos amigos se hizo escuchar.  
-No te lo tomes personal, Mycroft... Pero la verdad es que eres demasiado frio como para ir a proponerle algo indecente a ese chico. -Dijo uno de ellos señalando a Lestrade quien yacía recostado en la mesa.

Mycroft miro al chico y enarco una ceja.

-¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso? -Inquirió el castaño tomando su vaso y dándole un trago a este. Ambos chicos sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza, uno de ellos pasándole un billete al otro.

-Te lo dije -Dijo el otro recibiendo el billete. Mycroft frunció el ceño y tomo el billete que ambos chicos se pasaban, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

-Apostamos a que no ibas a ser capaz de acercarte a alguien e insinuártele -se explicaron encogiéndose de hombros. Mycroft rodo los ojos, tomo su vaso y después de un último trago se encamino directo al chico que le habían indicado sus dos inútiles amigos.

A medio camino, miro de reojo a los chicos quienes sonreían y le miraban pacientemente para observar el siguiente movimiento del mayor de los Holmes.

Rodo los ojos; no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso pero había un algo que lo llevaba a hacerlo, a ganar aquella apuesta sin trampa alguna.

Termino su camino hacia el chico y se sentó a un lado suyo, mirándole de reojo antes de acercarse mas a él y carraspear. Lestrade levanto la cabeza y miro al castaño, sonriéndole de lado.

-Buenas noches...-Saludo Mycroft con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El menor giro su rostro y le devolvió aquella sonrisa de lado, justo antes de beber un poco más.

-¿Por qué tan solo? -Inquirió el castaño acercándose ligeramente más a Greg.

El pelicano rio ligeramente, comenzando a ser victima de los efectos del alcohol que llevaba bebiendo la mayor parte del día; ladeo su cabeza apoyándola en su brazo quedando semi recostado sobre la mesa.-Espero a alguien, para cumplir lo que el desee -Respondió Greg un poco alcoholizado.

Para los oídos de Mycroft aquella había sido una oración demasiado vulgar, comenzaba a pensar que aquel chico no era algo mas que de aquellas personas que solo buscaban sacarle dinero a los incautos.

Pero aun así, no se iba a permitir que sus colegas siguieran burlándose de él o le siguieran llamando "El hombre de hielo", aunque, a pesar de todo, el chico en cuestión tenía un cierto _algo_que le llamaba la atención.

Tal vez era la creciente borrachera que tenia, el hecho de que estuviera tan solo en aquel lugar, en aquella mesa tan grande.

-Mycroft -Se presento el castaño mirando cortésmente a Lestrade. Este asintió y se recargo en el respaldo del sofá rojo en el cual yacía, sintiendo una leve molestia en sus piernas, suspirando con fastidio al saber a que se debía.

-Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade -se presento ahora el, devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque removiéndose un poco.  
Mycroft enarco una ceja entre curiosidad por los cortos e incomodos movimientos ajenos, decidiendo acercarse mas al chico para tratar de saber el porqué de su accionar. El menor se percato de la cercanía ajena y sonrió un poco mas, removiéndose nuevamente en el sillón.

-¿Que pasa, piensas ser aquel a quien espero? -Inquirió sonriéndole a Mycroft de lado antes de elevar su brazo y dirigirlo hacia donde la botella de alcohol que tenia, volviéndole a dar otro trago.

La risa de Mycroft se dejo escuchar justo antes de que se acercara súbitamente a los labios de Lestrade, dejando al moreno algo confundido por la rapidez de los movimientos del castaño.

-No lo se, ¿que te parece si lo averiguamos? -Murmuro sobre los labios ajenos, justo antes de que Lestrade sucumbiera ante aquellos tentativos labios, besando al castaño y atrayéndolo desde la nuca, sintiendo como Mycroft, aquella persona que recién acababa de conocer le correspondía el contacto que en primera instancia había comenzado como algo tranquilo y comenzaba paulatinamente ha convertirse en algo un poco más pasional.

Una de las manos de Mycroft viajo hasta el cuello de Greg, delineándolo con las yemas de los dedos a la par que el castaño trataba de comerse en el beso al moreno.

Greg soltó un ligero gruñido al sentir las manos ajenas y estuvo a punto de separarse por la moral que aun conservaba pero recordó la apuesta y en vez de separarse de Mycroft, lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia si, besándolo con una pasión inusual en el, dejando que las manos del castaño recorrieran su cuerpo a gusto.

Cosa que así hizo Mycroft. No solo viajo de su cuello a sus clavículas, si no que también comenzó a descender por el pecho de Greg -aunque aun por encima de la camisa- y descendió hasta los pantalones ajenos, subiendo las manos nuevamente por su pecho hasta quedar una vez mas en sus clavículas, dedicándose a desabrochar con agilidad y rapidez la camisa del moreno.

Mycroft separo sus labios de los de Lestrade y lentamente fue bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, centrándose en este, mordiéndole y dejando mas de un par de marcas en el.

Para esas instancias de la situación, habían varias partes de ambos jóvenes que estaban clamantes de atención y en especial en el caso de Greg ya que, hasta en el momento en el cual Mycroft bajo su mano hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Greg, fue que se percato.

Se pudo dar cuenta de aquella _"cosa_" que tenia Lestrade separando sus piernas. Le miro algo confundido durante los siguientes segundos, dejando a un Gregory Lestrade algo agitado por los besos y el manoseo publico al cual Mycroft le había orillado.

En ese momento, a juzgar por la expresión del castaño, Greg pudo jurar que iba a salir huyendo pero sus pensamientos cambiaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de aquella expresión ladina que se había formado en el rostro del castaño.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que ocurría pero fue silenciado por los labios ajenos, recibiéndolo mas que gustoso mientras sentía aquellos estremecimientos comenzar a recorrerle conforme las manos del castaño viajaban por su cuerpo, arañando tenuemente su estomago y descendiendo para desabrochar los vaqueros de Lestrade.

-Mycroft...-Susurro el nombre del castaño, relamiéndose los labios una vez se hubo separado.

No hubo respuesta del mayor de los Holmes, ya que se limito a seguir haciendo lo que hacia, liberándose del cinturón que aprisionaba aquellos vaqueros, continuando tanto como con el botón como con el zipper del pantalón para segundos después, colar una mano dentro de los vaqueros del moreno, haciéndolo jadear de placer y sorpresa al sentirlo.

Mycroft sonrió y se acercó a volver a besarlo, mordiéndole los labios mientras aquella mano disfrutaba paseándose por la erección ajena la cual era aun cubierta por la tela de los interiores de Lestrade.

-No... -Susurro el castaño sobre los labios del moreno, quien le miro nuevamente jadeante, solo limitándose a relamerse los labios y tomar aire para tratar de que su respiración se controlara como para evitar que cualquiera se diera cuenta de acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con aquel chico.

El castaño, continuo moviendo aquella mano sobre las piernas de su nuevo _amigo_, ignorando las posibles miradas de morbo que pudieran estar encima de ambos, ignorando de igual manera las miradas de sus amigos quienes yacían al otro lado del bar, mirándolos entre la gente.

Mycroft se acercó al oído ajeno y rio ligeramente.

-El autocontrol, Greg es algo maravilloso que deberías de utilizar en estos momentos, la gente nos vera y no querrás que te encuentren con una barra separadora entre las piernas y mi mano masturbándote, ¿verdad? -Inquirió Mycroft en el oído ajeno, obteniendo un tenue gemido de parte del moreno, quien se removía nuevamente, viéndose privado de la libertad de mover sus piernas.

Mycroft sonrió de lado y continuo con aquellas atenciones en la entrepierna del menor, sonriéndole y dedicándose a morderle lo que era el lóbulo de la oreja mientras iba descendiendo, dejando algún par de besos por su mejilla hasta su cuello, justo antes de introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior del moreno, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco pero de igual manera se dejara hacer, gimiendo ligeramente, comenzando a sentir mas tanto como el efecto del alcohol juntándose al calor que había dentro de aquel lugar debido a tantas hormonas y gente.

Greg se removió un poco ante las caricias ajenas, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, justo antes de que Mycroft retirara aquella mano de la entrepierna ajena, acercándose a besarlo nuevamente, recorriendo el pecho del moreno a placer.

Segundos después, el castaño decidió separarse y le miro, mordiéndole los labios ligeramente, retomando su accionar en la entrepierna ajena, logrando que las mejillas del moreno se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo a la par que comenzaba a soltar suspiros y jadeos a cada movimiento de la mano ajena, los cuales eran acallados exitosamente por el alto volumen de la música de aquel bar.

-Hazlo tú, Greg. -Ordeno Mycroft quien ahora paseaba el pulgar por el glande ajeno en una lentitud tortuosa para el moreno.

Lestrade gimoteo.

-Quiero verte, gimiendo de placer a la merced de todos, a la vista de todos, danos ese espectáculo Greg...-Susurro de nueva cuenta el castaño, logrando finalmente hacer que la propia mano de Lestrade viajara hasta su erección, comenzando a moverse de arriba hacia abajo por toda su extensión, siendo guiado por las palabras de Mycroft, quien aparte de guiarlo se dedicaba a lamer y morder el cuello ajeno, sintiendo las vibraciones que cada uno de los gemidos y suspiros que Greg dejaba escapar de su boca.

El moreno paseo su mano arriba y abajo de su miembro erecto una y otra vez, conteniendo aquel impulso de querer aumentar la velocidad por el simple hecho que el castaño se lo había ordenado.

Sentía como el tibio aliento de Mycroft chocaba contra su piel, como aquellos dientes mordían su cuello provocándole estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo, como aquella lengua se deslizaba por el mismo hasta su hombro, mordiéndolo y repitiendo el proceso nuevamente; Sintiendo de igual manera el como aquella mano se seguía pasando por su pecho, arañándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar leves marcas rojizas por donde habían pasado sus unas.

Greg gimió. Trato de contener aquellos gemidos que su propia mano bajo las ordenes del castaño le provocaba, por el hecho de la gente y de aquellas pocas miradas llenas de morbo. Que se fijaban sobre el, obviando el hecho de lo que pudieran estar haciendo.

-Pasa tu pulgar por tu glande, lentamente; tal y como lo hice yo antes...-Susurro Mycroft nuevamente en el odio ajeno.

Otro estremecimiento le recorrió a Lestrade, haciéndole arquear un poco la espalda, obedeciendo al pie de la letra las cosas que le decía Mycroft que hiciera, el como le decía que lo hiciera y con aquel tono de voz profundo, sensual que el otro poseía, estaba enloqueciendo a Lestrade. Más aun aquella lentitud tortuosa que el castaño le obligaba a usar.

Tenia de igual manera el impulso de querer cerrar las piernas, pero no podía cosa que también terminaba por excitarle.

Al igual que el hecho de pensar que estaba totalmente a disposición del chico castaño a un lado suyo, a lo que él le ordenara hacer, lo iba a hacer sin rechistar.

-Hazlo... Quiero que te corras, Greg...-Murmuro Mycroft nuevamente, fijando sus orbes sobre las del moreno quien cerro los ojos por acto reflejo y continuo con los movimientos sobre su miembro, aumentando un poco la velocidad, comenzando a hacer sus gemidos un poco mas audibles al menos para el castaño quien sonrió complacido al ver aquella mueca del moreno, grabándola en su mente.

Mycroft llevo su mano junto con la de Lestrade quien lo miro después de sentir otra mano en su anatomía, gimoteando nuevamente y removiéndose una vez más al sentir como la mano del castaño. Retomaba aquellos movimientos justamente en el clímax, haciéndolos tortuosamente lentos de nuevo, cosa que termino enloqueciendo a Greg, haciéndole gimotear de placer, removerse entre el sofá y aferrándose a este.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se ensancho al sentir el semen del moreno manchar su mano, fijando nuevamente su mirada en Lestrade justo antes de retirar su mano, llevándola a su boca para retirar aquel blanquecino liquido con su lengua ante la vista de Greg, quien se sonrojo un poco más al ver esto.

-Encantador...-Susurro Mycroft llevando la mano limpia a la mejilla del moreno justo antes de acercarse a besarlo, robándole el poco oxigeno que pudo recolectar después del orgasmo.

-Mh...-musito Greg dejándose hacer nuevamente por el castaño, correspondiendo a aquel contacto.

Tal vez Greg le echaba la culpa a lo que era el alcohol o a la apuesta o lo que fuera, pero jamás nadie le haría negar que aquella había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida y que desde ese día, había agarrado un fetiche con aquella condenada barra.


End file.
